how to get out of a ticket
by napper42
Summary: Roxas has been working hard, he barely gets time to himself, when he just wants to go home and get some sleep, he ends up getting something much better... AkuRoko, gotta love it. Yaoi... do not try to get out of a ticket this way, it probably won't work.


Napper42: trying something new, really hope you like it. since it is something I haven't tryed before it is VERY important that you REVIEW! tell me what you think, and as always witch each and everyone of my stories I want you to BE HONEST! don't worry about hurting my feelings, they are super feeling that cannot be harmed no matter how hard you try, I will be very happy to see your review, really, honestly I will, even if you say everything is horrible, as long as you tell me why it is horrible and maybe how I can fix it, I will be very happy with it. ok, gotta go check my ninja trap in my skittle farm, hope you enjoy the story! bye!

How to get out of a ticket

Roxas hit the gas petal hard, he had a very bad day at work end he just wanted to get home and go to sleep in his warm bed. He sped along the road; it was late so there wasn't anyone else on the road. He was glad that it was an empty street, there wasn't anyway that anyone would catch him speeding. But of course, as soon as he thought that, he heard sirens behind him, the police car was flashing its lights, signaling for Roxas to pull his car to the side of the road. He couldn't believe it, he just wanted to go home and get comfortable, but now he was going to get a ticket for speeding. Sighing, Roxas started to slow down, turning the steering wheel to make his car go to the side of the road, stopping when he felt the tires hitting grass. The police car stopped then the siren stopped and the lights stopped flashing. The officer stepped out and slowly walked from his car to Roxas's, carrying his pad and pen; ready to write up a ticket, along with a flash light. Roxas hated how slowly the officer was walking, he wanted nothing more then to just get this over with and head home. Shining his flashlight into the car window as Roxas rolled it down, he asked.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" Roxas gave half sarcastic, half desperate smile.

"Because you thought my bumper sticker looked nice and you wanted to let me know?" this actually made the cop laugh, which made Roxas relax a little, at least the guy had a sense of humor.

"No, I didn't notice a bumper sticker, I will take a look at that in a second, but before I do that I am going to need you to show me your license and registration, please." Roxas sighed and nodded, fishing his registration out of his glove box after taking out his wallet and getting his license out of it, handing both to the officer through the car window.

"Have you been drinking at all tonight, sir?" the officer asked as he took what he was handed.

"No, not at all officer." And he wasn't lying; he had been at work all night.

"I am going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, Mr.…." he looked at the license. "Roxas." Roxas nodded as he opened the door and the officer stepped out of the door's way.

"Yes, officer…." He looked at the badge pinned to his uniform. "Axel." Roxas stood at the side of his car. Axel moved to the back for a second, actually interested in the bumper sticker Roxas mentioned, grinning widely when he saw it. It had many colors on it, the colors swirling around two words: "gay pride" at that moment, many thought swirled around Axels head, about what he could do, and why he shouldn't do those things. Just like many moments in his life, Axel chose to ignore the reasons why he shouldn't, and started thinking more about what he could do. He walked back to Roxas, leading him to the front of the car.

"Put your hands on the hood." Roxas nodded and did so, wondering why he didn't ask him to walk in a straight line or anything, but he didn't care, he wasn't getting home as quickly as he wanted to so he might as well enjoy a rather sexy man feeling him up from head to toe.

"That's right, just like that…." Axel said slowly, bending over and putting his hands on Roxas's ankles, slowly moving his hands upward. Roxas wondered why he was sliding his hands instead of patting, but again, didn't care, it felt good this way. It had been a while since another man touched Roxas since he had been so caught up in his work, which may have had something to do with the fact that he moaned when Axel's hands got to his thighs.

"Mmmm…."

"Ooh, sensitive, are we?" Roxas just stayed there blushing, trying hard not to move a muscle. Axel, being the tease he is, lifted his hands from Roxas's body and put them just below his bellybutton, continuing to feel his body upward and Roxas almost whimpered, but with much willpower, didn't. Axel continued to slide his hands along his chest, moving to his sides, then his back, working down from there, the lower he went, the tighter Roxas clenched his teeth. Even Axel was running out of patience with how much he was teasing the blonde.

"Oops, looks like I missed a spot or two…." Axel whispered seductively into Roxas's ear, slowly sliding his hand down to Roxas's lower cheeks, rubbing them slowly, eliciting another moan from the blonde, making him push back a little. Axel grinned and used his other hand to rub the inside of Roxas's thigh.

"Ooh, I think I found something here." Axel said, rubbing over the spot between his victim's legs. "I think I am going to have to do a strip search to find out what this is." He finished in a sly tone, hooking his thumbs into Roxas's pants and gently pulling them downward.

"Oh, officer." Roxas pleaded. "I am not hiding anything I promise…." Axel just kept on pulling them down, eventually getting them to his ankles.

"Oh? What do we have here?" asked Axel, holding in a chuckle when he saw what the blonde was wearing under the pants; pink, silk panties.

"I-I can explain that…." Axel just laughed and continued fondling his prey until Roxas was moaning continuously. The blonde was getting restless; he was grinding into the police officer that was torturing him as his most sensitive area was played with like a toy, and he could feel tension building up inside of him as Axel slid down the panties, leaving Roxas's lower half exposed and vulnerable.

"Ohh…. Mmmm…. I-I am cl-close, Axel…." Moaned out Roxas, feeling like he was going to explode. Axel just kept going, holding in moans himself, he couldn't believe how hot this was, he pushed the blonde against the hood of the car with his body, pressing close against him. Roxas couldn't hold it in any longer, he finally released his pent up tension all over the hood of his own car, almost yelling out with pleasure.

"Oh god, Axel, that was so hot…." Roxas said, lying on the bed that now had stained covers. Axel rolled over from on top of his lover, adjusting the police costume that he got at a costume shop for Roxas

"I know, hun, I loved that roleplay."

"But if we want to make up for the time you were away for work we are going to have to wreck that costume." He giggled, tugging up the panties that he wore for this occasion, happy to have his love back from the time he was away for work. Roxas rolled over from his back and sat up on his knees, putting one on each side of the redhead's legs, grinning.

"Well, how about Mr. Officer gets taken care of?" Roxas said slyly

"Well, I am going to need those panties to stay around your ankles then." Axel chuckled.

"Yes sir!" Roxas said, giggling more.

They both woke up in the morning, kissing each other lazily. Looking around, Axel laughed.

"I think we are going to clean this huge mess up." Roxas giggled and then darted out of bed, going to the closet for a few minutes and then coming out in a very short cut French maids costume.

"Reporting for duty, master."

was that hot, or what? no really, was it? because I have lost the ab ility to feel temperature due to a slight mistake in the orange soda research lab, it wasn't my fault! ok, it might have been sort of slightly my fault in a very indirect way... or I might have fully caused the whole thing myself, whatever. so until I get the ability to feel temperature back, you will have to tell me how this was. oh! the ninja trap alarm is going off! I got one! yay! ok, I need to go check that, so review, and have a nice day :-)


End file.
